


you’re all i see (surrounding me)

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, F/M, Future, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Riley and Maya are roommates, lucaya - Freeform, they’re like 21, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: You start to lose count.Pretending like every time is simply an accident when you end up losing control and find yourselves tangled up in one another.





	you’re all i see (surrounding me)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been very emo about Girl Meets World lately and I’ve been writing a lot of Lucaya and Rilaya because of it. So, thank you to those that have read anything and will hopefully continue to read the stories I post. I appreciate you all. Thanks! - Josie

The first time it happens, neither of you try to stop it.

You both stumble into your apartment, trying to be quiet because it’s late and Riley is sleeping. You and Lucas never hang out alone - but Farkle had a family engagement, Zay and Riley each had exams to study for. All of you get together once a week amidst the rush of college, even though you and Riley live together, she’s adamant on the whole group staying close. 

Neither of you had been drinking but you feel a little lightheaded and drunk on him. Full of laughter and, quite honestly, you never thought of Lucas as funny but you can’t stop giggling at the dumb jokes he keeps making. 

“We’re really doing this?” 

Words tentative, as he speaks them, knowing you’re crossing certain lines you both drew a very long time ago. That ‘just friends’ wall you built back in freshman year of high school when you told him to choose Riley, crumbling all around you now.

He asks the question in between kisses that he’s peppering all over your skin. 

You only nod, it’s hard to speak being caught up in the feeling of his hands on you and desperately needing him to be everywhere all at once.

.

The second time, it’s a mistake. Because you swore to yourself after that it wouldn’t happen again. Lucas is your friend.

He shoots you a text, asking if you’d mind some company for a bit.

You had every intention of settling in for the night in front of a blank canvas and painting until you’re able to clear your mind of every thought pertaining to Lucas. His dumb smile, the scent of his cologne and the way it lingered on your sheets and skin even after he was gone. 

When he gets there and that charming, boyish grin is present you already know how this night is going to end. You really want to kiss that smirk off his face because you can tell that he knows where this is heading, too. 

Surprisingly, resisting isn’t all that difficult. 

Up until he brushes some stray hair behind your ear and says he can’t stop thinking of that first night. That he’s never minded the nicknames like ‘Huckleberry’ but he loves the way ‘Lucas’ sounded coming from your mouth in sighs. That he keeps playing it in his head, over and over again. 

His words kind of turn you on.

And really, you give in right then and there.

.

You start to lose count. 

Pretending like every time is simply an accident when you end up losing control and find yourselves tangled up in one another.

.

Lucas is frustrated and perplexed.

Because you’re saying that this needs to stop. Pain is evident in his eyes when you mention it feels like a bad habit. 

He tells you he wants to be with you, that neither of you have to hide your feelings anymore because this isn’t high school. You’re adults now and everyone’s moved on from those days. 

Except you. Hiding is all you’ve ever known when it’s come down to feeling things for Lucas.

You don’t know what to say back to him and you need him to stop talking. So, you press your lips against his to shut him up. A heavy, searing kiss that you’re burying yourself in.

You hear the music coming from Riley’s room get louder - she can probably hear you - only all you can focus on is Lucas, his breath against your neck and his whispered words of want and longing. Just sweet-nothings ringing loudly in your ear as your nails dig into his back. 

It’s rough, frantic, and frenzied - the way he knows you like it - and you’re left dizzy and breathless and craving more. 

You’ve become a pro at this self-sabotage game, though, so frankly it doesn’t matter what you want - you won’t let yourself have it.

Then you wonder, would it be so bad if you did? 

You ask him to go because he’s never stayed before. That isn’t what this is. Why should this time be any different than the last? 

You can see in his eyes that he really doesn’t want to go because something about this feels final.

Especially when he just nods and utters a quiet, “If that’s what you want, Maya.” 

(It’s not what you want)

He presses a kiss to the top of your head before he leaves. You want say ‘wait, don’t go’. Please stay. Please please please. 

You open your mouth but you can’t find your voice, can’t speak the words. 

And you’re missing him the second he’s out of sight.

.

There’s a knock at your bedroom which is odd because Riley never knocks. 

As you open the door, you have half a mind to shut it the moment you see Lucas standing there. 

“Riley let me in, she said you were home.”

“Of course she did,” you voice before making a mental note to talk to her about letting Lucas into the apartment when you’re not sure how you feel about him.

He says he shouldn’t have left that night. Even though you asked him to leave and wanted him to (you didn’t want him to), he should have stayed. You being angry with him for a few hours is something he could probably handle but he can’t bear to think of you believing he’s someone that would walk out on anyone. You know he isn’t. Lucas has always been solid and the debacle before was completely on you.

That makes you feel something. 

You tell him that he’s welcome to stick around so he stays as you finish up a painting for a small art exhibit you were asked to be a part of.

He’s quiet and thoughtful as he lies on the bed, propped upright against the headboard, just watching you. He guides his eyes quickly to something with each turn of your head toward him, thinking you can’t feel his eyes on you this whole time.

“I’ve missed you.”

You’re not sure which one of you says it because you’ve been feeling an ache with his absence, for days.

He says he wants to hold you and you’re content to let him do just that. 

.

He’s okay when you say you’re not ready to put a label on whatever you are to each other.

But he’s around much more. 

The first time he sleeps over and stays the next morning Riley gives you a knowing smirk when she wakes up and sees Lucas standing over the stove making you breakfast as you sip on your coffee nearby.

“I said the only way he could stay the night is if he cooked for me.”

She rolls her eyes at you because she knows all your defense mechanisms, jokes and sarcasm being at the top of the list.

Lucas knows too, he kisses you on the cheek and says he’s just fine with cooking everyday if that’s what it takes to spend every morning with you.

You’re pretty sure you love him.

.

There’s a point when it sinks in that, even though it still hasn’t been labeled or made official, you and Lucas are together. 

Like, together together.

“So, you’re my boyfriend.”

It’s a quiet evening, you’re getting ready to go to the Matthews’ for dinner because it’s been awhile and your mom and Shawn are going to be there, too. 

You’d been thinking a lot and even though they all know Lucas very well - you realize you want them to know him as Lucas Friar, your boyfriend. 

You want to introduce him as such.

There’s so much warmth in his eyes when you tell him this, that you blush because it’s all so cheesy and silly and not who you are at all but this love stuff does weird things to you that you can’t explain. So maybe it is who you are, now. Letting yourself give in to finally have what you’ve wanted for so long is bound to have a positive affect.

You’re in your twenties and giddy over a guy you’ve known since you were thirteen. And, really, it doesn’t matter because you’re okay with all of it.

Maybe labels are juvenile but when Lucas leans in to kiss you and says he can’t believe Maya Hart is his girlfriend, you don’t care how lame it all sounds because it also sounds right.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ yellowbrick-roads


End file.
